Conventionally, as two-dimensional patterning technology, combination of lithography and etching has been widely known. Technology of lithography includes a technique of applying a photosensitive material, and then exposing the photosensitive material by light or electrons by using a mask, and a technique of exposing a photosensitive material directly by focused electron beam (see, for example, non-patent documents 1, 2), and by using the photoresist patterns formed by these techniques of lithography as the mask, etching is executed, and a circuit pattern such as fine electrodes or wiring can be formed on a wafer surface.
There is also a technique called ion milling for directly carving a substrate finely by using FIB (focused ion beam) (see, for example, non-patent documents 3, 4, 5).
Non-patent document 1: M. Rothschild and D. J. Ehrlich, J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B6, 1 (1988)
Non-patent document 2: A. Heuberger, J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B6, 107 (1988)
Non-patent document 3: R. Kubena et al., J. Vac. Sci. Tech. 19, 916 (1981)
Non-patent document 4: T. Ishitani et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 24, L133 (1985)
Non-patent document 5: J. P. Sudraud et al., J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B6, 234 (1988)